


Think Spring…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 31.	Think Spring…Spring cleaning at its finest.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Think Spring…

Adam let himself into the loft when Kurt yelled the door was open. He nearly stepped out to make sure he was in the right place, because the loft was looking very much a disaster area. Things were piled everywhere and there were boxes and bins stacked all over and Kurt was kneeling and looking under his bed, which was covered in cloth.

“You aren’t moving are you?” Adam asked.

“Oh no….” Kurt yelled. It was still muffled sounding.

Kurt dragged out another bin, this one shallow enough to fit under his bed. His hind end wriggled in a rather delightful way as Kurt moved backwards.

“Hi Adam,” Kurt said as he turned to look Adam’s direction and blew him a kiss. “I’d give you a real one, but I’m very dirty and dusty and would probably make you sneeze. No, not moving…I’m switching from winter wardrobe to spring wardrobe. I pulled out all the bins from the storage locker for the apartment in the basement and realized half my stuff was in boxes…which mailed well but are not best for storing and so decide to fix that as well and well…I have six more hours before Rachel and Santana get back.”

“Spring wardrobe?” Adam asked.

Kurt nodded. “I have decided to keep two heavier coats out for a little longer, so pick which you like best?”

“It’s the end of February, pick one that can be used if we get more snow storms and one that can deal with wet weather.” Adam said.

“I have a spring jacket that will be good for wet…I think I’ll keep the longer length pea coat out. I’ll keep out my winter boots and bring out my galoshes. I think I’ll keep out two dark sweaters…Adam what do you think of the bright red cable knit?”

“I prefer you in my cream one...” Adam said.

Kurt smiled. He’d pulled on Adam’s oversized cream cable knit sweater when he had spent the night at Adam’s a week ago…Adam’s sweater and a pair of boxers. (“Why is it so huge?” Kurt had asked. “My mum made it to be layered…so big enough to fit over an undershirt, oxford, and another jumper without being too constricting, and then gave me room to grow.”)

He set his red sweater aside and tucked the dark green which he knew Adam liked and a black one onto the pile on the bed.

“Most my spring sweaters are lighter colors, so holler now if you’ll miss anything.” Kurt called before pulling out bags and a vacuum.

“Oh, I saw an ad for those things.” Adam said, weaving through piles for a closer view of Kurt putting his sweater in space saver bags. “Pull the charcoal cotton loose knit sweater out, I like that. Did you keep out your plum dress shirt?”

“I keep out all dress shirts and most vests and waist coats. The waist coat with the Christmas trees embroidered will go into storage, as will the Ho Ho Ho one and the candy cane striped one. Vests that are too seasonal will go in as well. That is the pile on the couch. The far pile on my bed has all my trousers, I tried them all on and those are ones that still fit well. I don’t really have any seasonal pants.” 

Adam chuckled. “Now I know you are lying dear one…I’ve seen your Ho Ho Ho boxers.”

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Adam. “Trousers then. I keep all my underwear out, for when I get those odd urges to wear Christmas Boxers in March to try to capture Christmas Spirit.”

“Really?” Adam asked, intrigued. Adam looked around closer at the mess. There really was a whole lot of clothing.

Kurt shrugged. “It worked better when I was little, but I still try. Ghost undies when I was to feel on edge for something unexpected, Christmas undies when I want to find the magic in the day…not too odd?”

Adam smiled. He found it rather adorable. “Not too odd.”

Adam located Kurt’s pile of costume pieces. “These go in?”

“Oh, No. Costume pieces never go into storage.” Kurt said. “You never know when you will need a good costume…and you always need your dress up clothes ready for when you just need to not be you.”

“Is this a kilt?” Adam asked.

Kurt nodded. “I should try the whole outfit on. I’m not sure how it fits, but I doubt I’ll get rid of it. Someday, if I go into fashion, that will be on a mannequin in my office. I made it for prom when I was a junior in high school. I won prom queen in that. I kept the scepter and the tiara.”

“That’s…” Adam trailed off.

“Yeah. That’s McKinley. The place was horrid and hateful and was on its way to getting better but, probably won’t be winning records for its anti-bullying anytime soon.”

“What is the rest of the mess?” Adam asked.

“I prefer organized chaos, thank you very much. Bedding. Extra blankets. Seasonal mostly.” Kurt replied pointing to one section of piled material. “And over there are towels and kitchen seasonal items and other odds and ends that can be stored with cloth stuff. Everything was just freshly washed, but I haven’t gotten around to folding anything properly for storage yet.”

“Well, would you like company?” Adam asked.

Kurt turned around and looked at him, the vacuum whirring away in the air. “Really?” Kurt asked.

“Why not?” Adam asked.

“I get bossy and cranky and picky and bratty. I might yell and scream. I am too particular about how things are done.” Kurt said.

“And I take direction well and am very good at folding things in a certain way once I’ve been shown once. I can take meltdowns triggered by cleaning without blinking an eye and I just want to spend time with you.” Adam replied.

Kurt beamed and then blushed. “You can pick the music, but make it good to sing with and upbeat so it’s better to clean to. Then can you bring me the pile of coats and jackets?”

Adam located Kurt’s IPod and found his Broadway playlist. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
